Changling
by Geldidastulto
Summary: Have you ever wanted to travel in time? Like doctor who, just without the having to save everyone and thing from certain death? Well I did. Once. That was before I found out how horrible the past is. Like no showers, or privacy, or strawberries. Or sugar. How is a person to survive without coffee and sugar? I dont know either...


**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Hetalia. I only own the things you don't recognize. Hee hee. Anyway, this story is also posted on my Quotev account, so no freaking out. Toodles!**

It was beautiful. Thats the only way to describe it. Beautiful. I sighed in happiness as the sun kissed my exposed skin. There's just something different about the German sun. Maybe its the wild feeling the surrounding forest has, or the history, or maybe even the lack of polluted air. Its so peaceful here. In this little city I moved to a month ago. Romanshorn Germany. Right on the border of Liechtenshien, and on lake Constance, or Bodensee, I can't remember. Which ever you prefer I guess...  
Now you might be wondering who I am, and what I'm doing in Germany. And if your not, then go suck a dick. I'm American, obviously. And grew up in America, but my heritage is northern European. Scottish, Welsh, Dutch, Irish, English and German. Of course I'm also slightly Akadian (Native American from Acadia Maine) but they called themselves French-Canadian, so I say French. Lovely right? All these different races squished into my short body. Yes I'm short, get over it. I'm 5"3, and proud. Being short makes me different and unordinary, and so I like my shortness. I also have a wonderful disease called Hypo-something something displasia. Its not contagious so shut up. Hypo-something something displasia is basically no body hair except my head hair and eyebrows, I have freaky nails, (like they don't really grow, and I experience no pain at all when or if they fall off.) And the last part is its difficult for people like me to sweat, so no hot places. Its genetic, so me dad and brothers have it. But I'm the only girl with it, so its hard sometimes. The good thing about this, is high tolerance to pain, and thick skin, so the cold doesn't bother me.  
Now onto my looks. Like I said before, I'm short. Until my thirteenth birthday, I quite literally considered myself a guy, so now at nineteen I still resemble a twelve year old boy. A-cup chest and skinny limbs. My orangish carmal hair reaches just below my chin, and is curly, but not super curly. Just slightly more wavy than normal. I usually put it in a half up dou. The wolfs tail is more like a messy bun though. My eyes are dark brown, and I have short carmal eyelashes. Oh yeah, I am one of the very few 'gingers' out there with tan skin, and no freckles. Yes I know, I'm beautiful. As beautiful as the lake in front of me. In fact, I am so beautiful that my name is Cori Ogbanje Ander. (Pronounced Oh-BWAN-jeh, means the child that comes and goes. Another form of changeling.) My mum named me Cori because my last name is Ander. Get it? Coriander? Its a Chinese herbish thing. I always thought it was was orange carnation though... So anyway, I got Ogbanje as my middle name because I'm the only one on either side of my family with dark brown eyes and orange hair, in the large history of the Anders, and Gorden. So my dad used to say I was switched at birth by the faeries. For some stupid reason my older brothers thought it would be funny to tape my ears forward, so seventeen days later when I was only a few months old, they removed the tape and now my ears are permanently pointy. Not like I'm complaining. I'm like an elf so go shove it. Insulted my ass. I also have rather sharp canines, so I make the best changeling anybody could ask for. He he. As I got older I showed an unusual interest at cooking, music, singing, dancing, drawing, and outdoorsy stuff, and also happened to be naturally talented at all of that. Yeah I'm so great. My parents then insisted that I wear iron where ever I go in case the fey deside to take me back. They're funny right? At eighteen I took my rich parents money and went backpacking through Europe. I found this city and decided to move here, and voila! Here I am!  
Now for some unknown reason, I decided to go for a walk at three in the morning, and sit by the lake. Which is five miles from the city limits. I'm about twelve miles from my little flat, but hey! Running is fun, and good for you. I had this undeniable urge to be here before the sun rose, so like I said. Here I am.  
Sadly I didn't realise that there was some freak doing a spell only fifty feet away. So I didn't realise when the spell back fired, and hit me in the chest.  
"Faces, beautiful No one ugly allowed Are you ready? Here we go  
Fashion is the art, designers are the gods Models play the part of angels in the dark Which one" I snapped open my phone like a totally bad ass, causing Fashionista to stop playing.  
"Hello?"

"Uh, hello?"

"Is this you Troy? I'll chop off your balls I swear to God."  
"..." I sighed and hung up. Stupid brother. Trying to prank me. Forgot that I live in a different time zone. I yawned and stretched my arms before getting off my manly ass. I gazed out over the lake before turning to head home. So not looking forward to twelve miles. Shit, why am I so stupid? The world will never know, though secretly I blame Weird Al and White and Nerdy. Seri, that guy is messed up. But ya got to love him. I walked up the beach and looked around for the path. Hey look at that! No path. But there's a deer! It slowly poked it's head out of the tree line, and looked at me. Sorry to say it, but my animal instincts took over, along with pure boredom, and I chased the poor thing. Like a ninja. He he. As you can see, I'm easily entertained.

Narcissistic POV:

He had been stalking the deer for the past hour. Leading him closer and closer to an unknown lake. The deer made a move, as if to enter the beach, but suddenly froze. The next thing he knew, the deer was bounding away with some crazy person speeding after it. He watched the figure, slightly confused as it actually managed to tackled the deer to the ground and hold it still. He walked closer to the figure to see it was a boy. A young one with strangly colored hair and odd clothing. The boy leaned down and started whispering into the deer's ear before it calmed down. For a minute he thought that the creature had died of a heart attack, but the boy got up, and the deer followed him. He watched completely mystified as the boy ran a hand down the deer's neck, and stroked its antlers gently. He continued to whisper unintelligent words to it in a soothing tone before taking a few steps back. The deer simply tilted its head and walked away. The boy grinned impishly, and gazed around the forest. His almost black eyes landed on the other man, and his grin faltered slightly. He took a good look at the boy. His hair was too short to be from a tribe, and too long and colorful to be one of HIS kind. Though the eyes were dark enough. His skin was also darker than the man, and his people's, but he was short. As short as a child on the verge of manhood. Aside from the hair, what struck the man the most was the boy's tunic. It was green and baggy, but didn't cover his arms and had an odd hoodish thing on the back, along with a weird white design. He wore black trousers that were also a lot tighter than the man's. He had on weird boots to, that were a deep brown. They went halfway to his knees, but had a thickish heel and laced up. 'Maybe he's a foreigner.' The man tilted his head in thought. The boy carried the aura of peace, and surprising enough, didn't have the feeling of death that other mortals did. The man's eyes widened as it acquired to him that the boy could be like him.

Ander's POV:

I watched the deer walk away before looking around the woods. Trees, bushes, green, brown, blonde silky hair, more trees, another bush, a rock, wait. Blonde silky hair? Ok back track. Yes. Blonde silky hair. Oh its a man. About 6"0, hair that reaches midback, emerald green eyes, sexy face, old germanic armor, cape. So...he's an old german version of Batman? Oh look, there's a sword and a quiver on his back, so Robin hood instead. Uh, ok.  
"Wer bist du Junge?[1]" I sweat dropped. I thought english was the international language of Europe. Lucky for me, I know german.  
"Mir leid, kein Deutsch sprechen.[2]" The man gave me a confused look.  
"Aber Sie gerade getan, auch wenn es schrecklich. Zumindest ist es besser als die Römer.[3]" I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.  
"Sorry dude. Its genna have ta be english from here on out." His head tilted and he frowned.  
"Ihr wirklich nicht sprechen Deutsch oder?[4]" Ok, that was a question. Maybe he was never taught english.  
"Yeah sorry. I only know some russian, spanish and ASL. No german." He sighed.  
"Nolui lingua loquor sed tunc si nosti omnia: Vadam.[5]" I sweat dropped again.  
"English. Say it with me. English. I don't know French." He grunted and waved his hand at me. I didn't move, and he waved his hand again.  
"Follow?" I pointed to myself and then at him. He seemed to get it, because he nodded and turned away. I watched in awe as his lovely hair swished back and forth, the song I SWISH MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, suddenly entered my mind. So pretty. I stumbled after the lady-man with a foggy mind. Dont judge. If you saw that hair. Humm. I jogged after him, and reached out a hand. Just one small touch wouldn't hurt. He'll never know. About an inch away he turned and glared at me. I had to pat down my torso to make sure there weren't any shards of ice sticking out. I whistled and pretended to be looking aroung. I don't know what your talking about. I wasnt about to stroke that amazing hair in all its glory. Wasn't me. Oh look! A leaf! Looks just like all the other ones.  
"Qui mala sicut Romanus es. Age. [6]" I pouted at him, and stuck out my tongue when he turned his back. Stupid sexy man. Playing with my heart strings like that. I should chop off his balls. Wait! Why am I even following him? He could be a crapist! Or a pervlker! Oh no, what if he's a crapist AND a pervlker? I am so doomed. At least he's hot.

Narcissistic POV:

He glanced back at the boy once or twice, as they walked along. The child's language had sounded like german and latin mixed together, so he hoped it would be easy to communicate. But the boy seemed oblivious, along with just plain stupid. The man sweat dropped as he thought about the similarities between the boy and a certain roman. He pushed aside a low branch and sighed. The boy had dashed around him, and basically sprinted into the field where the Roman Army was camping. The boy twirled in a circle with a confused look, and placed a hand on his chin. He started mumbling in his weird language and moved his hands around throught the air. The man got a good look at him again, and was slightly amazed at how the child's hair seemed to burn under the sun.  
"Germania! There you are!" The newly dubbed Germania whipped his head to the left just in time to see a roman general tackled him.  
"Rome! Get off me!"  
"Oh but 'Mania! I was so lonily without you! Where'd you go anyway?" Germania pushed the energetic man away and frowned.  
"Hunting. Nozhing interezting." Rome pouted and glanced at the boy.  
"And you just happened to capture this little boy for dinner? Is he one of yours?" Germania scoffed and pushed Rome away again.  
"Nein. [7]" Said boy looked over at them and laughed.  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah! [8]" He held his stomach as he bent over. Rome watched the boy before turning to Germania.  
"Who's this?" Germania shrugged his shoulders, and frowned again.  
"He he he he! Blah blah! Blah blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah! [9]" Rome frowned at the boy and then launched himself at the unsuspecting foreigner with a crazy grin.

Ander's POV:

I held my stomach as I laughed away my sanity. The look on blondie's face was priceless. I heard a battle cry and looked up as the roman dude jumped at me with a grin. I screeched and tripped backwards, with the man landing on top of me. I stared up at him in shock. The stupid man had pinned my hands above my head. God I'm genna be raped. He's genna rape me. Right here. On the filthy ground. Oh dear God why?  
"Quid est tibi nomen?[10]" I stared at him wide eyed before finally snapping out of it.  
"Get off me you bloody wanker! I skin you! Get off!" The man looked over his shoulders at the other and grinned.  
"Ut spiritum ejus, feisty. Genus quasi murmura? Sentit quasi gens est[11]" I wiggled around and tried to push him off but the dick head was like a freaking rock. Stupid and heavy. He turned back to me and licked my cheek, I froze.  
"Oh God. I've been defiled. He has sullied my awesomeness. I shall die a hoe! Nyet! No! Nein! Iie! Non! I don't wanna!" The man purred something in my ear and I ripped one hand free. I smacked him across the face with a successful expression.  
"Don't go around raping people you idiot!" He held his cheek and pouted at me.  
"EGO iustus volo te scire. [12]" I glared at him and tried pushing him away again. Fail. Epic fail man. The man sat on me and touched his chest.  
"Roma." I blinked up at him, all my energy gone.  
"That's great. Your name is Roma. Oh you want to know my name? Why didn't you just say so? I'm Ander." Roma shook his chocolate head and thumped his fist against his chest.  
"Roma." I raised an eye brow.  
"Awesome. I'm Ander." He grinned and leaned down. He stared at me for a few seconds before kissing me.  
"GET OFF OF ME! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! RAPIST! HELP!"

[1] German = who are you boy?  
[2] German = I sorry no speak German  
[3] German = But you just did, no matter how horribly. At least your better than that roman.  
[4] German = You really don't speak German do you?  
[5] Latin = I didn't want to speak this language but if its all you know, then alright.  
[6] Latin = your just as bad as that Roman. Come.  
[7] German = no  
[8] English = Oh my gosh, you two look like lovers right now! Dang, your face!  
[9] English = He he he. Your faces, oh so funny. Look at you two and oh my! This is too much!  
[10] Latin = what's your name?  
[11] Latin = I like his spirit, so fiesty. Kind of like you hum? He feels like a nation too.  
[12] Latin = I just wanted to know you name.

New story! Woohoo!  
Oh, yeah. So like all people out there, I only know my birth language and some Russian. So everything else is obviously Google Translate. If you happen to speak Russian, and I ge something wrong, I apologize now. See, I barely know enough to talk to a toddler... yeah so what eve.


End file.
